Tyen
Tyen Ironsmelter is a student of Professor Kilraker at the Academy of the Leratian Empire in the city of Belton. He studies History, Archaelogy, and Sorcery because he believes there was an opportunity to make a name for himself. Tyen has a mechanical creation he made called Beetle which is a useful companion, and for money he also made other mechanical novelties, which he sold both to people within the Academy as to others who lived in Belton. Tyen is a compassionate man, who is constantly worrying about the well-being of others, even if this means putting himself in dangerous situations. Throughout the Trilogy Finding Vella During an expedition to Mailand, Tyen discovered a 600 year old tomb and began to search for treasures that hadn't been plundered. Here he came across an old book with blank pages, which revealed to him that it was in fact a magical book. The text which appeared to him addressed him, and questioning it he finds out that she is called Vella and was once a woman. Roporien, a great sorceror from the past, had transformed her into a book. She also revealed to him than she cannot lie to any questions he asks her, and can read minds by touching the persons skin. However he is interrupted by his friend Miko telling him they need to leave as they are being attacked, and Tyen shoves Vella into his shirt, keeping her hidden from everyone. During the trip back to Belton, they make a stop at Palga for rest. They meet up with Professor Gowel who tells stories, though still thinking about Vella, Tyen returned to his room to talk to her. He decides to give Vella to the Academy once he had questioned and taught her further, thinking it the best option, though is still hesitant to do so. Through Vella Tyen learns that it is possible to travel between worlds, as long as there was enough magic in that world to do so. Later, once in Belton, Miko walks in on Tyen reading Vella. He realises that she is a magical book and has noticed Tyen reading it all the time. Tyen askes him to promise not to tell the Academy until after he had finished teaching and questioning her, and Miko agreed. However, a few days later Professor Kilraker visits Tyen and takes the book, after Miko tells him of Vella. He believed it to be a dangerous object that Tyen was getting too involved in. After handing Vella to the Academy Tyen decided to go for a walk around Belton, and found himself going into a bar, where he found Gowel. They discussed about the possibility that magic might be running out, and Tyen finally told Gowel about Vella. Hours later, Tyen was summoned to Director Ophen's office, where they discussed about Vella, and they learnt that she was capable of reading the mind of whoever touched her. As a result, Director Ophen ordered that she was to be stored in the Library's vault, because he had already touched her, and she knew the Academy's secrets. Tyen was punished by having his lessons suspended, for the rest of the half-year. Tyen had to go get a job to sustain himself, now that he was no longer a student. He finally went into the bar where he had found Gowel last time and they discussed the possibility of retrieving Vella from the vault. Tyen returned to the Academy, and noticed that it wasn't a good idea to steal Vella from the vault, so he went looking for Kilraker to warn him. He went looking for him to the Library, and met the Librarian instead, who told him that Kilraker had just left. Tyen told him what he feared Gowel was capable of, and the Librarian took him into the vault to reassure him of the safeness of that room. Tyen decided to tell Kilraker about Gowel's intentions, and when he entered his private quarters, he noticed that Kilraker was preparing to leave the Academy. Tyen also noticed that Vella was near Kilraker's luggage. He retrieved it and asked for an explanation. Kilraker said that he stealed her from the vault, because he knew that the Academy was planning to destroy her. Tyen read Vella and she told him that Kilraker was intending to blame him for the robbery. Tyen insisted in going to talk to the Director, and to ask for more explanations. Kilraker took Tyen through the professors' short-cut. There Kilraker tried to convince Tyen that the Academy was going to destroy Vella the next day, and they couldn't tell the Director, as he also wanted to destroy her. Tyen opened Vella, and she advised him not to trust his former teacher. Right after, Kilraker attacked Tyen. Tyen shielded harder, and the professors walked into the tunnel. Tyen tried to tell them the truth, but Kilraker talked first. He blamed Tyen for the robbery and they believed him, because Tyen had Vella in his hands. Tyen was able to escape, and ran into Kilraker's aircart. He jumped in and lifted it, leaving the Academy. Tyen decided to hide from Kilraker and the Academy in the Far South. On his way, he met two women, Sezee and Veroo. These women asked for his help, as they needed to get a place to rest stay for the night, and all the hotels were rejecting them, just because they were women. Tyen helped them, but had to leave town earlier than he expected, because the Academy was following him closely. Tyen tried to board a ship heading south, but found out that if he presented his own documentation, they might capture him. Luckily for him, Sezee and Veroo were also boarding the ship, and they told him that they would help him with his problem if he agreed on certain conditions. He did, and they provided him with fake documentation, which allowed him to board the ship. They asked of him to tell them why was he running away from the Academy. He told them, and they agreed to help him. After lots of trouble and hiding, Tyen, Sezee and Veroo arrived at the Far South. Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Main Characters Category:Millennium's Rule Category:Millennium's Rule Characters Category:Incomplete Pages